


The Joys of Fatherhood

by Moonrose91



Series: Time and Space in Marvel [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Late in the story however, M/M, Sorry for this spoiler; a rock does get thrown through their window, Warning for something that might be disturbing for people, Well it is beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a family's life from the age of a few months to two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Fatherhood

Darcy was wailing and Sam was singing softly, though Canton wasn't sure if the singing was actually making the wailing worse or not.

While Canton loved Sam with every fiber of his being (and he was a little terrified of adopting because he was sure that he would never be able to make room to love a child as said child deserved and he would  _not_ become Howard Stark), the man could barely hold a tune. In fact, Canton often bribed Sam into not singing, if only because love was blind, not deaf. "Sam, I think you're making it worse," Canton stated.

Sam glared at him. "Well, you have a good voice. Get over here and hold her and start singing," he responded with a scowl and Canton started.

Darcy had only been in their lives for a day and Canton had managed to not hold her (mostly because he was terrified that he would hurt her) the entire time. However, Sam was not stupid and Canton, hesitantly, walked into the baby room they had made from what used to be their storage room for stuff they liked but would never throw out in a million years. "Sit on the rocking chair," Sam ordered and Canton huffed but obeyed.

"Hold your arms like mine," Sam soothed and Canton did.

Sam immediately settled the swaddled Darcy into his arms. Sam carefully shifted Canton's arms as he did until both the sobbing Darcy and the slightly stiff and terrified Canton were comfortable. "All right, I am going to go find her stuffed animal that the Doctor said was her favorite. Please see if you can get her calmed down. I have faith in you," Sam responded and Canton crumbled a little under that.

Sam having faith in him always helped him rise to the challenge life presented.

Canton sighed softly and began to gently rock her, thinking desperately of anything. He didn't even know any lullabies and he sighed softly. "All I have in my head in Christmas songs," he stated, but with Darcy still crying, he began to sing softly.

He found it ironic that the German lyrics for Silent Night were the first things to pop into his head.

Canton looked down as Darcy began to quiet, babbling softly, and he stared into the bright eyes of their adopted daughter.

And fell head over heels in love.

* * *

Canton sighed as he walked in from work.

Eight hours away.

Why?

Why did he do this again?

“Why do I get the idiots?” he grumbled.

“Because you won’t shoot them,” Sam answered and Canton looked over to find Sam smiling at him from the entryway to the living room.

“Where’s Darcy?” he asked.

Sam inclined his head and Canton walked over. Inside the living room, on the floor, was the Doctor, asleep.

On his chest, one arm wrapped protectively over her, was Darcy. “They were talking for hours. Apparently, the Doctor speaks baby,” Sam stated.

“I speak every language. And I actually know them. I don’t actually need the translator,” he stated from the floor, startling them both and he cracked an eye open to smile at them before he closed his eye again with a wince.

“I didn’t know Time Lords could get headaches,” Canton stated.

“You would have a headache if you suddenly and rapidly transfer information from your brain to another’s. Hurts like the devil. I swore I wouldn’t do it again, but sometimes you just have to,” the Doctor stated and Canton raised an eyebrow.

Sam gently tapped Canton’s elbow and shook his head lightly.

Canton decided he didn’t need to ask.

“So long as you don’t wake Darcy. She’s teething and been having issues going to sleep because of it and Sam didn’t like my idea,” Canton answered and Sam glared at him.

“We are _not_ rubbing a bit of alcohol on her gums!” Sam snapped.

“Why not? My mother did and it didn’t do me a bit of harm,” Canton responded.

Sam just stared at him like he had lost his mind and covered his face in what was probably despair. Or desperately trying to hide how much he wanted to start laughing at Canton’s logic. “Alcohol doesn’t work that way with us,” the Doctor called from the floor and Canton shrugged.

“She’s only half Time Lord. I thought River was human,” Canton stated.

“It’s complicated,” the Doctor answered, still on the floor, eyes closed.

“Okay. I’m going to go make dinner and listen to Sam scold me for thinking of giving our baby daughter a _drop_ of something with a very low alcohol level all over her gums. My mother gave me rum,” Canton responded.

“What was _wrong_ with your mother?” Sam exclaimed as he followed after Canton and Canton chuckled while the Doctor relaxed with Darcy.

* * *

Canton picked up the phone before the second ring. “If this is my boss, you said I didn’t have to come in for another week, which is when the new group comes in, and if they are anything like the last group, I will not be responsible for my actions,” he greeted.

 _“Why do you always answer the phone that way?”_ Sam asked and Canton glanced over at where Darcy was sitting up and playing with her stuffed dolphin.

“Because he has a habit of calling me to come in before he said he would,” Canton answered, watching Darcy, smiling a little at the way she wobbled a bit before she righted herself.

 _“And how do you explain to anyone else who calls you, and is not your boss why you answer that way?”_ Sam questioned.

“It is usually you or my boss, so I rarely have to explain. If someone does, I usually just say that I was just talking to my boss, who is an old friend, and often tries to overwork me because he knows I will let him get away with it,” Canton responded, listening to Darcy babble while he spread the newspaper out on the table so he could read it.

He glanced over at Darcy carefully, relieved to see her still occupied, and focused on the call. _“And people actually believe you?”_ Sam questioned.

“Surprisingly, yes,” Canton answered.

 _“I…I am actually having a hard time believing that,”_ Sam responded.

“They don’t know me very well do they?” he responded and Sam made a sound of agreement.

“What do you need Sam?” Canton asked, glancing over at Darcy when her babbling silenced.

The quiet disturbed him and he smiled at Darcy when he saw her staring at him. He lowered the mouthpiece half away from his mouth. “I’ll play with you in a minute sweetie. Talking to Papa at the moment,” he stated and Darcy babbled before she focused back on her plush dolphin.

He had seen her play with her other toys, but that was, by far, her favorite.

 _“I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight,”_ Sam stated and Canton started in surprise.

“Last time we went out, you had to grab my arm to keep me from punching someone,” he stated, taking his eyes off Darcy as he talked with Sam.

 _“I am hoping having an infant daughter will control your impulse to punch people who are drunk and stupid,”_ Sam responded.

“Stupid I’ll give you. The jury is still out on drunk. And they had surrounded you, and it was five to one, and you were the one Sam,” Canton answered, turning the page but not really reading it.

Most of it was something that would make him want to go shoot up cans in the backyard.

 _“Don’t say stupid in front of our daughter,”_ Sam retorted and Canton huffed softly.

He was about to respond when he felt something pull on his trouser leg. He immediately looked down to find Darcy sitting there, pouting up at him, clinging to his trouser leg. He stared in surprise and murmured a soft ‘hold on’ to Sam and reached down, carefully picking Darcy up and settling her in his lap. She immediately grabbed onto his suit jacket and he smiled before he picked the phone up.

“Sorry, Darcy wanted my attention,” he stated and Sam laughed.

 _“See? It will be her fault if her first word is ‘stupid’,”_ Sam responded.

“I think that is a perfectly fine first word,” Canton answered and smiled down at Darcy as he held her.

 _“It isn’t. However, I would really like to go out to dinner tonight. The town isn’t segregated, we won’t get shot at, most likely, and the only danger will be having Darcy around,”_ Sam recited.

Canton glanced over at the window and then back down at Darcy.

People were still iffy about them.

And Canton didn’t want to have to expose Darcy to that any sooner than he had to.

On the other hand, Sam had always been the more cautious one. While Canton had not cared who knew that they were together (something that would have gotten them killed if Sam wasn’t hiding a serious danger streak under that pacifism and if Canton hadn’t spent his entire childhood, and adulthood, fighting tooth and nail for every inch of respect he had earned), if Sam was suggesting it, it couldn’t be too bad.

“Where do you want to go?” Canton asked, smiling as Darcy began to tug on the newspaper.

Canton could hear the smile in Sam’s response.

* * *

“Canton, look,” Sam exclaimed and Canton looked up from the files he was supposed to review to find Darcy pulling herself up onto her feet with the table.

He stared in amazement as Darcy began to cruise along, using the table to support her while Sam followed behind her, ready to catch her to prevent her getting brained.

Canton immediately locked the file back up and knelt down. “Hey, is that my Darcy?” he called, holding his hands out to her, making sure that he was away from any handholds by a few baby steps, and Sam smiled at Canton.

“What’s this ‘my’ business?” Sam questioned, even as Darcy began to move faster, babbling.

“What? She is my Darcy, and your Darcy, and the Doctor’s Darcy, and River’s Darcy,” Canton answered and grinned.

“Come on sweetie, come to Dad,” Canton stated, urging Darcy forward.

“Yeah Darcy, go to Daddy,” Sam urged and Canton gave his husband a dark look.

Not legally married, but Canton did see him as his husband. “Sam, if there wasn’t a baby here, I would make your ears burn with the foul language I would use,” he stated and Darcy giggled, before she halted at the edge of the table.

She wobbled in place and Canton wiggled his fingers at her. “Come on baby girl, come on Darcy. You can do it,” Canton urged.

“Daddy!” she cheered and took a step on her own before she began to stumble-step forward and Canton caught her, swooping her up as he himself stood.

“Good job Darcy,” Canton praised with Sam, the pair showering her with love over taking her first step without aid.

“Told you that the day your video camera was broken was the day she took her first step,” Canton added and Sam swatted his side before he carefully extracted the cheerful girl from Canton’s arms.

“Said her first word too. I am a bit jealous actually,” Sam answered and Canton’s forehead furrowed.

The Doctor had reassured them that Darcy’s refusal to talk was not anything they had done, or hadn’t done, and had nothing to do with any damage, and that it was just Darcy being contrary.

“What?” Canton questioned and Sam laughed.

“She said _Daddy_ ,” Sam stated and Canton seemed floored.

Sam laughed and kissed his cheek before he walked into the kitchen, still holding a giggling, babbling, Darcy.

* * *

“Doc! Doc! Doc coming!” Darcy squealed as Canton held the squirming bundle of nearly two year old.

“Yes, Doc is coming,” Canton stated, trying to get Darcy to calm down.

“Before you ask, I didn’t give her any sugar,” Sam stated and Canton sighed as Darcy fussed.

“I wasn’t going to ask you that,” Canton responded, even as Darcy whined and fussed, kicking her legs.

“December fifteenth. Why did she have to be born in what is basically winter?” Canton questioned and Darcy giggled.

“Doc coming for my birthday!” Darcy squealed.

“Yes, Doc is coming for your birthday,” Canton responded calmly and looked about ready to just hold her by the waist and let her hang there while they prepared her birthday party.

Darcy continued to fuss, whining quietly, and Canton smiled at her when he heard the sound of shattering glass. He immediately curled around Darcy protectively and Sam ducked behind the wall, the pair hearing the distant sound of a car rushing away.

“Two and a half years. I think that’s a record,” Sam stated, even as Canton handed Darcy to him.

Canton ignored him and began to head toward the living room, finding the rock quickly.

He sighed and pulled the note off it, glancing over to see for what reason they were being targeted now.

He tossed the note shortly after and pulled out the plywood.

By the time the Doctor got there, there was no sign that the glass had been broken recently.

The Doctor knew, of course.

The Doctor, Canton was sure, always knew.

* * *

Canton smiled as he finished braiding Darcy’s hair.

It came from being the only boy and eldest child of five.

The now two year old bounced excitedly and Canton carefully knelt down in front of her. “Darcy, focus on me,” he stated and she did, eyes wide and bright as she stared at him.

“Now, Darcy, remember what we talked about yesterday?” he asked.

“Uh-huh. Don’t talk about Doc and do not react to anyone saying anything bad about you and Papa. If I get a cut, get them to call you. Don’t talk about Doc,” she recited.

Canton sighed, hearing the dead tone, and he rubbed his forehead before he had her look up at him. “Darcy, people will be people. And trust me when I say that that means that they will want to hurt you. Because, sweetie, you’re different. And when someone is _too_ different, and goes against people’s idea of ‘normal’ and ‘right’, they get cruel,” he stated and she stared at him, her two year old mind unable to grasp the concept.

Canton pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Just don’t talk about Doc or anything that makes you seem more different beyond having two dads who raise you, okay?” he questioned softly and the girl stared up at him before she nodded.

“Okay Daddy,” she answered and he smiled before he picked her up.

The board that Canton had hammered over the broken window was still there.

* * *

 

Fatherhood was a blessing.

It was also the most terrifying thing in the world.

He wondered if the Doctor had been a father before, but Canton had long resolved to never ask.

He didn’t think he would be able to handle that knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but in my head, Sam is far more relaxed then Canton. It comes from the fact that Canton was an FBI agent and Sam is not.
> 
> Canton is now, as you may have guessed, a SHIELD agent (part time). His 'main' job is to actually to weed out the good agents from the bad and, sometimes, train the good agents. He's not too happy about the fact he was poached out of being fired into SHIELD.
> 
> His real job is being an internal investigator and weeding out any moles.
> 
> He's very good at both of his jobs, but he's not a field agent, meaning he's mainly the stay-at-home parent in the situation.
> 
> Because he's not needed as often, but when he is, he can be gone for a up to two months at a time.
> 
> It actually pisses him off, a lot.
> 
> The argument about the rum on the gums is actually one I heard in public between a couple. He didn't want to get whatever it was they were going to get.
> 
> He also pointed out that ice would be better to help numb the pain.
> 
> I honestly don't know what they were arguing against getting, but the woman actually shouted that and he laughed, so I think it is an argument they have often.


End file.
